


Cabin Pressure

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Begging Dean, Blow Jobs, Bossy Castiel, Cussing, Dean-Centric, Dirty Talk, Disapproving Family, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fucking, Gabe tries to play hero, Heavy Drinking, IT IS NOT GRAPHIC, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Multi, Pining Dean, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Twincest, clueless twins, hangovers (and all they might entail, technically first time, throwing up is what i'm getting at here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes
Summary: It was a free cruise! Seven days, eight nights through the Caribbean, all expenses paid. Admittedly, being stuck on a ship with the entire Novak family was more than slightly horrifying. And sharing a ridiculously tiny cabin with the twins, neither of whom he could touch despite playing the role of Cas’ fake boyfriend for years, was more hellish than Dean could have imagined. But it was fine! Fine. Everything was just fine. Or it would be if the twins would just keep their goddamn clothes on.





	1. Not So High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the DCJ Big Bang on Tumblr. Huge thank you to [@dmsilvisart](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/) for all the wonderful artwork. Be sure to check her out and flail over her awesome, amazing work. Also thank you to [@wildcas](http://wildcas.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing. Any mistakes that remain are solely my own.

Dean trudged up the large metal ramp behind the twins, crowd swarming around him and making his skin itch. Cas was calm and steady as always and he turned back to smile warmly at Dean. Jimmy, on the other hand, vibrated with excitement. He bounced around, dancing between Dean and Cas to point out this and that about the vast cruise ship and generally being annoying. It did nothing to ease Dean’s rolling apprehension. Hitching his backpack higher on his broad shoulders, Dean smiled weakly as Jimmy grabbed his arm and gave it an excited shake. 

“This is going to be so awesome!” Jimmy squealed, earning a reproving look from the twins’ mother, Naomi. 

Dean flashed her an apologetic smile. The sniff she returned spoke volumes and Dean was sure if she wasn’t too good to roll her eyes she would have. He quickly dropped his gaze. 

Dean had been apprehensive about this vacation from the start. It had been months ago when Cas asked Dean to once again play boyfriend for him, something Dean had been doing for years. Years and years of time that Dean had spent pining after his two best friends, Cas and Jimmy Novak, who just so happened to be an item. A couple. Fucking on the regular. Dean was mortified at how hot he found that. And knowing he wouldn’t ever have a chance with the twins himself, he decided the next best thing was to pretend. And provide a buffer if necessary. 

And now he got to play boyfriend again on an all-expenses-paid dream cruise with the twins’ entire family. All of whom, save for Gabriel, didn’t approve of the twins’ “choice” to be gay, and especially didn’t approve of Dean - whose own family didn’t exactly run in the same circles as the Novak’s. 

Dean had been excited at first. How often was it that he got to go on what amounted to a free cruise with his two best friends? So he’d agreed. And then Jimmy announced without so much as a by-your-leave that they would all be sharing a cabin. He assured Dean the cabin would be plenty spacious for the three of them to share, that the twins wouldn’t disturb Dean’s beauty sleep with their nightly sexcapades. 

Plush, vibrant carpet lined the the hallways as Dean followed Cas passing door after door in search of their room. 

“With a balcony,” Jimmy reminded from behind Dean’s left shoulder. Hot breath ghosted over his ear and Dean forced himself not to shiver with the goosebumps that erupted down his arms.

Cas turned, flashing a smirk at his brother.

“Gonna get up with me to watch the sunrise this week?” Mirth and what Dean thought was lust flashed in Cas’ bright blue eyes before he turned back to watch where he was going. 

Behind him, Dean practically heard Jimmy’s eye roll. 

“You’ll have to get Dean-o for that nonsense. Vacations are for sleeping in, not getting up at the ass crack of dawn to stare at the sun.”

Cas laughed, stepping up to a door numbered 9254. He paused, turning to Dean with a warm smile. “How about it, Dean?” Cas purred, looking at him from beneath his lashes. A breath caught in Dean’s throat. “You gonna watch the sunrise with me?”

Dean felt himself nodding dumbly and quickly cleared his throat. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, Cas. Whatever you want.”

Cas’ smile grew radiant and Dean felt his chest swell. God, Cas was beautiful. Especially when he smiled all gums, eyes crinkling in his delight. Dean licked his lips, staring at the way Cas’ own slid bubble gum pink over perfect white teeth. 

Jimmy sighed and shouldered his way to the door, pushing a now disgruntled Cas into Dean. 

“Open the damn door, Cassie. I wanna see where the magic happens.”

He flashed his bracelet at the door reader. With a beep, the light changed to green and Jimmy pushed the door open with a flourish, sweeping through the space and heading straight for the balcony, Cas and Dean not too far behind.

The cabin was small. Much smaller than Jimmy had lead Dean to believe. Immediately down a narrow hallway that housed the bathroom sat a large, king-sized bed with a couch opposite. And nothing else. 

Dean’s stomach dropped. Eight days. Eight days and seven nights of the twins; in their space, breathing their air, not allowed to touch like he so desperately wanted. Eight days and seven nights of the twins kissing and fawning and Dean desperately trying to find somewhere, anywhere else to be while they… 

Familiar fantasies swan before him. _Cas on his knees looking up through those lashes, pink candy lips shiny with come. Jimmy bent over, smiling coyly and wiggling his ass in invitation._ Dean shook his head roughly trying to rid himself of the inappropriate thoughts. He glanced around again and blanched. He couldn’t even retreat to his own room to hide. The only other space with so much as a door was the bathroom.

Dean groaned low in his chest, clutching knuckle white at his backpack. He was fucked. Fucked. And not in a happy fun way either, no matter how much he might wish it to be true. Fuck Jimmy for booking this cabin. Fuck Cas for talking Dean into joining them in this suddenly miniscule, inescapable sardine can of a boat. Fuck the twins. Fuck ‘em… fuck.

This was going to be awful. 

Cas seemed to be similarly minded. He chased Jimmy onto the balcony, door ajar, and gestured aggressively at Jimmy who was sucking down a cigarette with a frown firmly planted across his features. He glanced toward Dean through the glass and grimaced, Cas following his gaze and falling silent. He sent one final glare at Jimmy before sliding open the door and stepping back in.

“Dean…” Cas began, his tone imploring. Dean held up a hand and Cas immediately fell quiet. Jimmy slinked in behind his brother, eyeing Dean apprehensively. 

Running a hand through his short hair, Dean sighed. “Look, it’s fine. It’s fine.” 

Jimmy looked cautiously hopeful though Cas still eyed him skeptically. Dean huffed out a humorless laugh and rolled his eyes. 

“No. Really. I mean it, Cas.” Dean dropped his backpack beside the couch, collapsing onto it with a huff. He glanced between the twins. “It’s not like we’ll really be spending all our time in here anyway, right? Not with so much to do and see, plus all the excursions?” His tone was plaintive even to his own ears and he struggled to hide a wince. Right. Because all they really needed a room for was to sleep and shower… Just sleep and shower. Yes. Because anything else they could hope to do was out that main door. Right.

When he glanced back up, Jimmy was smiling and pushing Cas’ shoulder. 

“See? Dean’s fine with it.” He brushed past Cas and flopped down next to Dean, cuddling up into his side and batting his lashes. Dean groaned and made a half-assed attempt to push him away before draping his arm around Jimmy’s shoulders.

He sighed, his head falling back on the plush couch even as he absentmindedly trailed fingers down Jimmy’s arm. “Good thing you promised me the Deluxe Beverage Package.”

Pressed as he was into his side, Dean felt Jimmy stiffen in his arms. He glanced down to see a stricken looking Jimmy eyeing his brother pleadingly.

Cas just glared. “Seriously?! Jesus Jimmy. You promised him. I _heard_ you.” Cas threw his hands up in exasperation. “Do you think you managed to remember to pack underwear? Because you’re not borrowing mine.” He stalked toward their piled luggage as if he meant to check. 

Jimmy whined. “ _Cassie._ ” 

Cas turned from where he was bent over digging through an obnoxiously purple duffle bag that Jimmy had had since high school and waved a menacing finger. “No. Don’t you start with me. You’ve proven yourself all but worthless. Go fix it.”

Jimmy didn’t move from his spot nestled into Dean’s side, choosing instead to curl up tighter into himself, his face a mask of wounded misery. Dean’s chest tightened at the sight and he gave Jimmy a reassuring squeeze.

“Cas, man, don’t worry about it. I’m sure we can fix it later.”

Snorting, Cas ignored him and continued pawing through the duffle. He growled in frustration as his search proved fruitless, whirling on Jimmy with a venomous glare. 

“You did! You forgot to pack underwear! What the actual fuck, Jimmy?!”

Lip trembling, Jimmy pushed roughly away from Dean who grunted. He stood before his brother, fists clenched at his sides.

“I thought you liked it when I went commando, _Castiel_ ,” Jimmy mocked, his face contorted in an ugly sneer. He looked Cas up and down with contemptuous disdain. “Didn’t you just last week tell me you thought it was sexy as fuck? That it made you instantly hard knowing you could take me at any time?” Jimmy crossed his arms petulantly, turning his face away with a bitter scowl, eyes rimmed red. 

On the couch, Dean fidgeted. His eyes darted anxiously between the twins, traitorous cock pressing insistently against his jeans. God damnit. 

Cas seemed to take in the hurt expression Jimmy was hiding with his bravado, and his face softened. Reaching out, he pulled a reluctant Jimmy into his arms and cupped his cheek.

Dean flushed, averting his eyes from such an intimate moment before he was inexplicably drawn back. 

Cas kissed Jimmy’s pouting mouth sweetly, pulled him into a hug, and murmured apologies into his shoulder. Dean shifted subtly, throat dry. This… this was bad. This was careening down a path Dean really shouldn’t be witness to. He tried desperately to convince his frozen limbs to move but even blinking was a challenge as Jimmy seemed to melt into Cas. Absolutely plastering himself against Cas from chest to thigh, Jimmy dragged a questing hand down Cas’ well-muscled back and dipped into the waistband of Cas’ golf shorts. He writhed against Cas, earning a moan, faces pressed close and breathing the other’s air in hot, open mouthed pants.

Dean whimpered and embarrassment pierced through his chest, radiating through the hands he brought up to roughly hide the blush burning his face. He stood quickly, awkwardly, avoiding any and all eye contact anywhere even close to the vicinity of the twins. 

“I’m- I’ll go- Just go,” he mumbled, head down and ears hot. If the twins said anything about his abrupt departure, he couldn’t hear it over the rushing in his ears. His limbs felt heavy, clumsy, and he stumbled into the door in his attempt to flee. The door swung open and he lumbered out, pulling it closed with more force than was strictly necessary. 

Dean leaned against the door, burning with shame, sweat dripping down his back and forced himself to control his breathing. After a long moment, he pushed off the door, turning down the long corridor only to nearly run straight into Naomi, the twins’ mother. Her face was pinched and hard, and she inspected Dean as she might a more detestable insect. Behind her, one of the twins’ older brothers, Gabriel smirked. His smirk seemed to widen as all the color drained from Dean’s face.

If anything, Naomi’s expression soured further. She glanced at the door behind Dean before pinning him with scornful eyes.

“Where are Castiel and James?” She demanded, her tone clipped and expectant.

“Uhhh…” Dean stuttered, eyes wide. Panic welled in his belly and he threw a desperate glance at Gabriel who merely snorted in amusement.

His eyes snapped back to Naomi. Her gaze narrowed dangerously and she made to move around him toward the door. Dean stepped into her path, grimacing.

“Napping,” he just managed to choke out. His gaze wandered everywhere but at the two Novaks before him. “They’re napping. They were… they were _tired_ from all the travel and decided to take a nap. I, uh, I wanted to upgrade my drink package and explore the ship some so I decided to go on without them.” Upon realizing he was babbling, Dean snapped his mouth shut, chancing a glance at Naomi just as a dull thud and what sounded suspiciously like a moan came from the door behind him. All three pairs of eyes turned to the door, Naomi with a scowl, Gabriel with curiosity, and Dean with horror.

Dean turned, locking eyes with Gabriel who scowled, eyes narrowed questioningly at Dean. He schooled his features into a light smirk before clapping his hands and gaining his mother’s attention.

“Sure hope Jimmy didn’t _bang_ his toe. You know how he can whine.”

Dean swallowed hard and Naomi rolled her eyes at Gabriel. Dean tensed as she turned back toward the door but Gabriel grasped her wrist, gently pulling her away from the door.

“We’d better leave the twins to their nap, don’t you agree?”

“No, I-”

“Nonsense!” Gabriel cried merrily, looping an arm through hers and leading her away. “You know what a crab Cassie is when he’s not had his beauty sleep. There will be plenty of time at dinner to give us our timetables, mother.”

He shot a look at Dean over his mother’s head, promising a thorough questioning later. Dean couldn’t help but sag in relief. He watched for a long moment as Gabriel continued to lead Naomi down the hall talking animatedly despite the stiffness in Naomi’s spine. Dean waited until they turned the corner before jogging to the bank of stairs, more desperate than ever for a drink.

He found the guest services booth after a brief search and the bubbly brunette behind the counter updated his beverage package with a wink and a smile.

“Have a _wonderful_ stay with us, Mr. Winchester. My name’s Lisa if there is _anything_ I can do for you.” 

Dean’s ears turned pink and he just managed to grit out a smile before making a beeline for the nearest bar. A shot and a beer later and Dean finally felt calm enough to make good on his excuse to explore. The twin nightmares he was staying with obviously needed the time.

Dean managed to visit the pool deck, most of the shops, all of the bars, the carousel, the casino, and even the library before finally feeling brave enough to venture back to his cabin nearly two hours later. The ship had set sail the better part of an hour ago and with frequent trips to each bar he found, Dean keenly felt each jostle and sway. 

He teetered into the door, pushing it open awkwardly, and stumbled in to see both twins lounging on the rather wide balcony: legs stretched out before them, balancing on the railing in nothing more than boxer briefs. Well, Cas was in boxer briefs. Jimmy, apparently, seemed determined to flaunt his lack of underwear, sitting there in all his naked glory. Dean’s gaze narrowed onto the flaccid cock resting against Jimmy’s thick thighs that flexed invitingly as he spoke animatedly to Cas. 

Dean swallowed unable to look away. He was instantly hard as his thoughts turned dangerously to straddling those thighs and riding Jimmy hard and fast. No. Better on his back with Jimmy’s thighs bracketing his head and riding his face while Cas worked him open with deft fingers. Dean reached down and adjusted himself roughly, moaning at the contact.

Both twins turned at the sudden noise and Dean forced himself to meet twin sets of bright blue eyes that crinkled when they both grinned. Cas stood first, slipping into the cabin.

“There you are,” he said brightly, reaching the bed and tugging on a pair of gym shorts. He turned and tossed a pair at Jimmy who had followed him into the cabin. “We were wondering where you’d gotten off to.”

Dean blinked and shook his head. Jimmy had caught the shorts but made zero effort to slide them on, instead he smirked at Dean, brushing behind him with a hippy sway. Dean swore he felt a hand ghost across his ass, but when he jerked around to look, the bathroom door was just snicking closed. He turned back to Cas with a confused scowl.

“Went to upgrade my drink package.”

Cas paused in pulling a shirt over his head. “Dean, Jimmy would have fixed it…” He began in an apologetic tone, his voice colored with exasperation.

Dean waved him off, plopping down on the couch and eyeing Cas through heavy lids. “Ran into your mom outside the door. You two… you’re loud.” 

Cas blanched. Good. Bastard should be worried. Just then, Jimmy sashayed back into the room thankfully wearing his shorts. Cas glared at him. Jimmy just looked smug.

“Dean says mom almost caught us because _you_ can’t keep quiet.”

Jimmy’s smug expression fell as he startled, cheeks pinkening before returning Cas’ glare. 

“Yeah? Well, if you didn’t want me to be so loud you probably shouldn’t have shoved your tongue up my-”

Cas stalled him with a raised hand. He shook his head. “Enough. Jimmy. Don’t make this any more awkward than it needs to be,” Cas grit out, tossing his head at Dean before turning to face him. “Thank you, Dean, for diverting our mother.” 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s what I’m here for, right?” He said, tone more bitter than he’d intended. God, he really hoped the twins didn’t pick up on it. From the concerned look on Cas’ face, it’s a lost hope.

Cas glanced toward Jimmy who shrugged and then back at Dean. “We are happy you’re here with us Dean. And not just because you make things a bit easier with our mother.” 

Waving him off, Dean stood, stumbling slightly as he made his way toward the bathroom. “Yeah, yeah. I’m great. Would you look at the time? We need to get ready for dinner. With your mother. And brothers. Because this won’t be awkward at all,” he muttered.

Cas scowled but dropped it. “Right.” He grabbed Dean’s hand. “Look, Dean. We’ll do better, alright? Try not to make this any harder on you than it has to be?” Jimmy had the decency to blush at the pointed look Cas shot him.

Jimmy nodded, rubbing his hands together. “Absolutely. I mean, this is your vacation too, yeah? Besides, I think we got it out of our system, right bro?” He smirked at Cas who scowled in response before flashing Dean a mangled Boy Scout salute. Dean snorted. “We’ll behave from now on.”

Waving the twins off, Dean pulled himself into the shower. The tension that had been tying knots in his stomach since they first saw their room loosened just a bit. Maybe this won’t be so bad, Dean worked hard to convince himself as he soaped up his hair and chest. Maybe Jimmy’s right. The twins just needed to get it out of their system and from now on they’ll behave themselves. 

Dean’s guts squirmed at the thought but he pushed it away.


	2. Maybe I Liked the Attention

Somewhat miraculously, Dean thought, the twins kept their word. Through three family dinners and the family excursion from hell in the otherwise beautiful Bahamas. And while they hadn’t stopped entirely - they were still more handsy than most people expected brothers to be - they were at least doing a significantly better job of hiding their relationship and not making things any more awkward for Dean than was strictly necessary, being the unwanted “boyfriend” on a family cruise.

The morning of the fourth day, and the second port-of-call, dawned just as beautifully as the rest. Of all the excursion options they had debated over in the weeks leading up to this trip, this was the one that excited Dean most, and not just because they managed to score a trip away from the rest of the twins’ family. Dean had never been snorkeling before and was doubly excited about sailing out to their excursion destination on a catamaran. 

It didn’t hurt that their Captain for the trip, a bear of a man with a thick southern accent that went by the name Benny, could have easily starred in any number of Dean’s secret fantasies. At least the one’s that didn’t involve the twins. He was charming and charismatic, with an easy smile, big hands, and a pitcher filled with Rum Runners that he offered complimentary to his guests. 

They set sail for what the captain described as a small, semi-private cove for lunch and snorkeling. Dean leaned back against the rail, watching bemused as Cas smeared lotion across Jimmy’s back. 

“Can I top you off, brother?”

Dean glanced behind him. Captain Benny gestured toward the empty plastic cup in Dean’s hand with his pitcher of presumably more Rum Runners.

Grinning, Dean held out his cup. “Thank you, kindly.” He took a long sip, sputtering a bit at the surprisingly strong drink. Benny chuckled, moving to settle beside Dean.

“Guess I should have warned ya. Thought you could do with a real drink.”

Dean eyed him, blatantly assessing and emboldened by the three drinks he’d already consumed. “Not that I mind, Captain, but are you suggesting you’re trying to get me drunk?”

The smile that lit up Benny’s face made Dean’s insides flip. Benny bumped his knee against Dean’s. 

“Well, that would depend now, wouldn’t it?” Benny gazed at him with icy blue eyes, so different, but just as intense as either Cas or Jimmy. Dean’s ears burned hot at the not-so-subtle attention. 

Might as well, he thought, encouraged by Benny’s teasing tone. Dean earned himself a quick, delighted eyebrow raise when he rested his arm across Benny’s knee to offer up his cup. Benny’s face settled into a smirk and he obliged, watching with astounding intensity as Dean brought the cup up and drank slow and deep. He licked his lips and Benny’s eyes widened, mirroring the action.

Both men startled, torn from their flirting gaze when Jimmy plopped himself down beside Dean. He grabbed the cup from Dean’s hand.

“Thanks man. I’m parched,” he announced before tipping the cup back and swigging the rest of Dean’s drink. Reaching across Dean, Jimmy silently demanded more from Benny, his lips pursed in barely contained ire. 

Leaning back out of his path, Dean stared at Jimmy skeptically. “What the hell, Jimmy?”

Jimmy eyed him a moment before turning back to a watchful Benny.

“Oh, nothing, Dean. I was just worried your _boyfriend_ might get the wrong idea, you over here flaunting yourself for our rugged captain.” He glanced at Dean, smiling conspiratorially even as Dean frowned. Patting Dean’s hand, Jimmy dragged his eyes up and down Benny who leaned back cockily at the attention. “Don’t worry, Dean. I convinced him it was all in his head.”

Benny tipped his hat at Jimmy, wicked smile spread across his stubbled cheeks. “Much obliged there, cher. Wouldn’t want to get anyone in trouble now.” 

Smirking, Jimmy leaned across Dean, blatantly making eyes with Benny. “Of course not, Captain. I told Cas you were just being friendly. Man like you must take pride in looking out for his charges.”

Benny’s chuckle was rich and deep and caused flustered annoyance to tear through Dean. He stood abruptly, earning a scowl as he jostled Jimmy though he quickly turned back to the task of having Benny eat from the palm of his hand. Jealousy and anger flared hot, radiating through Dean as he stomped off to drop next to Cas. Cas who was warily eyeing his brother’s blatant flirting.

“Your brother’s a menace,” Dean growled, worrying his towel in his hands while he tried not to watch Jimmy effectively move in on the only remotely interesting person Dean’s run across this whole vacation. 

Cas sniffed, his eyes getting darker when Jimmy placed a hand on Benny’s bare bicep. 

“I agree,” Cas grounded out through clenched teeth. “I’ll never understand why he insists on making me jealous.”

Dean slowly turned to Cas in exasperation. “ _That’s_ your problem? Not that he interrupted me?”

Cas spared him a sympathetic glance and Dean felt his hackles raise. “The man was bothering you.”

Dean blinked stupidly. “ _Bothering_ me? Cas-”

But Cas had jumped to his feet, at his wits end when Benny laid a big hand on Jimmy’s thigh. He stalked over to them, squinty-eyed glare in place.

“... be happy to show you the Captain’s Quarters once we’re docked.”

Cas growled. Dean rolled his eyes. “Captain.”

Icy-blue eyes darted to Cas, Benny barely restraining the smug smirk that spread across his face as he leaned back to regard the obviously fuming man. His gaze darted to Dean who had stepped up behind Cas, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder and threw him a wink. Dean flushed as Cas’ fists balled at his sides and he sneered.

“As lovely as I’m sure your company is, don’t you have a ship to captain?”

Benny ducked his head as his smile grew and he gave a contemplative nod. He stood, wiping his free hand off on his shorts before patting a still seated Jimmy on the shoulder. 

“Seems you might be right, chief. We’ll be at our destination soon.”

His piercing gaze fell again on Dean, whose breath caught at the mischief he saw there before the captain tossed Cas a mocking salute and strode away. 

Cas turned his glare on Jimmy. “What the fuck?”

Jimmy, who had been grinning and staring at Benny’s thick backside, turned to Cas with a glare. “What?”

“I thought you were just going to go over and save Dean?”

Dean’s brows furrowed. “What? I didn’t need-”

“Quiet, Dean,” Cas snapped over his shoulder, immediately turning back to Jimmy. Dean blinked in surprised, flustered. 

Cas crossed his arms over his chest and he leaned in toward Jimmy expectantly. “Well?”

Jimmy smirked unrepentantly. “Well, what, Cassie? The man was delicious. Even _Dean_ seemed to notice.”

Dean was flummoxed. “What the hell does that even mean?” But both twins ignored him, too focused on their own verbal sparring. 

“Just who do you think you’re lying to, Jimmy? We both know damn well you weren’t doing it for Dean.”

“Doing _what_ for me?”

Jimmy’s smirk morphed into a scowl and he stood, mirroring Cas’ cross armed stance. “So what? Maybe I liked the attention?”

“So you had to go and steal mine?”

Jimmy leveled him with an unimpressed glare. “Oh please. You were flushed so red I thought you were on fire. A simple thank you wouldn’t be remiss.”

“Thank you?!”

Smirking, Jimmy winked. “You’re welcome.”

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. Cas growled.

“You were getting plenty of fucking attention.”

Jimmy snorted. “I was, wasn’t I?”

Cas snapped, reaching out to grasp Jimmy’s elbow hard, his face a storm. The other man winced. Cas’ voice was a low, menacing growl that chased a shudder down Dean’s spine and through his traitorous cock. “I think you might have had too much to drink, Jimmy. Allow me to escort you to the bathroom.”

He tugged a vaguely reluctant Jimmy along, pulling him to the bathrooms below deck and slamming the door behind them. Dean winced sympathetically, before blushing all the way to his toes and pointedly avoiding eye contact with all his fellow excursioners as a steady thudding sounded from below.

They returned topside just as the catamaran was docking at a beautiful, semi-private beach lined with palm trees, white sands, and crystal blue water. Jimmy looked decidedly flushed, his hair mussed, cheeks pink, and he walked with a stiff gait. Cas, on the other hand, looked smug. Dean caught Benny watching them intently, the other man grinning widely and winking at Dean.

When they were close enough, Dean hissed. “What the fuck, you two?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Calm down. I just needed to correct his behavior. He promises to be better now, don’t you, Jimmy?”

Humming, Jimmy nodded. Dean looked skeptically between the two.

“So you what? _Spanked_ him? In front of 15 other people?”

Cas looked at him as if he were a small child. “Of course not, Dean. That’s why I took him below deck.”

Groaning, Dean scrubbed his hands over his face. “We could fucking hear you, you absolute bastards,” he muttered into his hands.

Jimmy shrugged, resuming his seat with a wince. “Oh well. It’s not as if we’ll see these people again. I doubt any of them will confess our sins to Mother.”

Dean scowled hard. “So what you’re saying is you don’t need me to play the part of your boyfriend today? You didn’t need to interrupt me earlier, you just felt you had the right?”

Both Novaks’ shared a look, their faces a mask of confusion. It was Cas who spoke first.

“Dean, that assbutt was coming on really strong.”

Dean flushed, looking away with a scowl. “So?”

Jimmy shook his head. “So? So you’re ase-”

“Alright ladies and gentleman!” Benny called down from his position at the helm. “Lunch is served! Grab a plate, help yourselves, and then enjoy the loveliest beach in all of St. Thomas. Snorkel gear is available if you’re interested. Boat leaves in three hours.”

The small crowd aboard the catamaran stood, shifting toward the long, wooden dock along the port side. Jimmy turned to them, grabbing Dean’s arm in excitement and shaking him. “Oh my god, I’m starving. Let’s go you two.” 

Walking the long length of sturdy dock, Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as the delicious smell of barbecued meat pierced his senses and curled around his teeth. Mouth watering, he picked up his pace and hopped down the few steps at the end of the dock. Further up the beach, past a dotting of picnic tables, Captain Benny stood laughing with a skinny brunette manning a smoking grill at the end of a long, gingham wrapped table absolutely overflowing with food. He held an open beer in his hand and gestured widely to the table and coolers at the end when another excursioner appeared to ask him something.

Jimmy clapped his hands together in delight. “Right,” he said, voice filled with vicious delight. “I think we need a plan of attack.”

Rolling his eyes, Cas pushed past his brother, heading for the stack of paper plates on one end of the table. Dean followed close behind, Jimmy huffing in annoyance as he followed. Cas grabbed a plate and shoved it at Jimmy. “Here’s your plan. Fill your plate. Eat it. Try not to get sand in it.”

They both ignored Jimmy’s pout.

“Oh my god, that was the best food I’ve ever had in my life,” Jimmy groaned, hands rubbing at his noticeably swollen belly. He’d gone back for thirds before Cas could stop him, polishing off a tower of ribs as Cas had glared in disapproval. He was now laid out to Jimmy’s left, eyes closed behind black sunglasses, arm pillowed behind his head. At Jimmy’s pitiful moans, he cracked an eye to study his brother momentarily, before shaking his head.

“You’re a moron,” he huffed. “I told you not to eat that much.”

Jimmy’s moaning turned into whines when he realized he wasn’t getting proper sympathy from his brother.

“Cassie! It hurts! I think I’m going to explode.” Cas snorted but Jimmy ignored him. He sidled closer until his knee pressed into Cas’ thick muscled thigh and pitched his voice low. “Could you rub it?”

Cas sat up abruptly on his elbows, pulling his sunglasses down so he could stare incredulously at Jimmy.

“Could I…? No. You insufferable dick. I told you and you didn’t listen. Why should I help you now?” 

Jimmy squirmed, a high whine coming from his throat. Dean winced. “Please?” he begged, bouncing where he sat cross-legged for emphasis.

“No!” Cas rolled away from Jimmy, onto his stomach, head turned away from them both and pillowed on his strong arms. Dean watched the way Cas’ muscles shifted and flexed under his skin as he made himself comfortable. He felt suddenly thirsty and tipped his disappointingly empty beer back. Dean scowled at the offending can before catching Jimmy’s eye and flushing. 

Jimmy waggled his eyebrows and attempted to scoot closer to Dean. “Rub?”

Dean rolled his eyes and stood, brushing sand off his backside. “You’re on your own, Jimmy. Anyone else need a beer?”

At the various noises of dissent, he turned and made his way up the beach toward the dirty red and white cooler shaded beneath one end of the long table. Dean yanked open the top and dug through the scant selection that remained.

He sensed more than saw the presence beside him and glanced up to find Captain Benny smiling sheepishly down at him. Dean straightened, smiling back even as he glanced around to ensure the twins were otherwise occupied with their bickering.

Pressing a hip into the table beside them, Benny followed his line of sight. “Hey, brother,” he said earnestly, surprisingly warm eyes focusing back on Dean. “Sorry for getting you in trouble back there.”

Dean blinked dumbly. “What?” he asked, confusion coloring his tone. “What are you talking about?”

Pursing his lips, Benny studied Dean a long moment before tipping his head subtly toward the twins. 

“Your lovers over there.” He ignored Dean’s sudden sputtering save for a tiny smirk. “I didn’t mean to upset them with my flirting.” Benny winked and Dean flushed hotly, eyes dropping to the sand. Benny patted a big hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Not that I didn’t mean it, mind. You are a very attractive man, but also very much taken, I see.”

Head snapping up, Dean stared at him, mouth working silently. “I… we… But I’m not?” It came out as a question and Dean winced.

Snorting, Benny’s eyes darted away. He smirked, squeezing Dean’s shoulder. “If you say so, cher.” He dropped his hand from Dean and turned to face an irate looking Cas storming up the beach. Benny plastered on a winning smile. “Sir,” he nodded politely before turning and retreating toward the dock.

Dean startled when Cas threw a surprisingly possessive arm around his shoulders. “First Jimmy, now back to you? That bastard can’t leave well enough alone,” he muttered, turning Dean and urging him back toward a sprawled Jimmy stretching in the sun like a lazy cat. Sweat glistened in beads along his chest and the line of his abdomen. Each inhale accentuated the sharp jut of hipbone peaking above Jimmy’s shorts and Dean felt fragile tendrils of hope unfurling warmly inside him. Could Benny have been right? Why else would the twins have been acting so possessively? 

But the tiny flare of hope sputtered and died as Dean and Cas reached the edge of the towel. Cas immediately dropped his arm from around Dean and sank down too close to Jimmy. A deep hollow feeling welled in Dean’s chest, spiking with oily, churning jealousy when Cas began rubbing subtly at the hip bones Dean had just been admiring and smiling down sweetly at his gorgeous brother.

It was at the furthest corner away from the twins Dean slumped, angling himself away from them and toward the water. He took a long, hard swallow of his beer. 

The hollow feeling in Dean’s chest slowly began to fill with resentment. Resentment toward the nosey sea captain who apparently saw something that obviously wasn’t there. Dean took another hard swallow of weak beer and ignored the twins watching him.

Jimmy pushed himself up, hand patting his stomach. “Well, I think I’ve digested enough. Let’s snorkel.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You guys go.”

“Oh, no. You’re definitely coming with us,” Jimmy announced, yanking the half-full beer out of Dean’s hand and tossing it in the general vicinity of the trashcan. 

Dean stared, cheeks flushing in outrage. “Dude? What the fuck?!”

Strong hands gripped him under his armpits and hauled him to his feet with barely a grunt. “Jimmy’s right, Dean,” Cas said, swiping at the sand that covered Dean’s backside. Dean yelped, tucking his hands behind him and swinging away from an unimpressed Cas. 

“Dude! Personal space!” 

Eyes narrowed, Cas regarded Dean a long moment before very purposefully stepping into his space, their chests nearly touching. A smirk spread slow and languid across his plump lips, eyes crinkling in mirth. Cas licked his lips and Dean cursed himself, even as he dropped his gaze to stare.

Cas’ voice pitched deep, honeyed gravel that made Dean instantly stiffen in his board shorts. “Am I making you uncomfortable, Dean?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond when hands grabbed his shoulders roughly, pulling his backwards off balance even as Cas ducked forward in front of him and grabbed his legs. The twins hoisted him in the air, flailing and shouting profanities, quickly maneuvering toward the dock. 

“Let me go, you lazy, rotten, good-for-nothing- Damn it, Cas! I swear to god-”

Jimmy chuckled breathlessly against his ear. “We’re going snorkeling. You too, because we like nothing more than seeing you wet and gasping.” 

Dean flushed despite his struggling. “Jimmy, you bastard! Put me down, damn it!”

“Tsk, tsk, Dean,” Cas grunted, adjusting his grip to better hold onto Dean’s wiggling legs. “We’re merely helping you along. But if you insist… On three?”

“Three!”

In an impressive display of coordinator, the twins managed to swing a still thrashing Dean, throwing him out and away from the edge of the dock and into the bright, blue water below. He came up sputtering, only to immediately dodge the snorkel mask Jimmy threw at his head.

“Watch it, asshat!”

“Sorry!” Jimmy called with a sheepish wave. He yelped suddenly when Cas pushed him hard into the water. Surfacing quickly, he whipped his dark hair around, splashing water in all directions.

“Castiel Novak! You will rue the day!”

Cas just smirked cockily, taking his sweet time adjusting his mask.

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at Castiel before making his way over toward Dean who was struggling to keep his head up and put on his mask. “Team up on him with me?”

Goggles half covering his face obscured the glare he sent Jimmy’s way, but Dean nodded anyway with a blasting huff up his snorkel. They both looked over in time to see Cas dive gracefully into the water. 

He surfaced grinning with barely enough time to choke out a laugh as Dean and Jimmy dragged him back under.

They were still breathless and giggling when they enter the cabin later that afternoon. 

Jimmy flashed his tag and the lock opened with a click. Turning, he awarded Dean with a crinkled smile so like his brother’s but not quite identical. 

They stumbled in, a shuffle of arms and legs. Dean collapsed on the couch, exhaustion from a full day in the sun catching up to him. Jimmy, too, stumbled, falling across Dean’s lap in an awkward sprawl that sent him into another fit of giggles. Glancing over his shoulder at a flushed Dean, Jimmy wiggled his ass and winked.

Cas stalked over good-humoredly and smacked Jimmy’s ass once, hard, earning him a yelp. 

 

“Get off him, Jimmy. Didn’t you call dibs for the shower on the way back?”

Jimmy grumbled but obligingly climbed off Dean’s lap and sauntered casually into the bathroom, waving obnoxiously as the door closed after him.

Cas found the seat next to Dean, tanned and toned thigh pressed against Dean’s. A small thrill shot through Dean but he ignored it, instead tipping his head back and immediately dozing off. 

A hand shook him awake, and Dean blearily opened his eyes to see a grinning Jimmy mere inches from his face. A towel slung low around his hips, wet hair sticking to his forehead. 

“Morning, sunshine. Shower’s free. Cassie already tossed your clothes in there for you.” He tipped his head to where Cas was just exiting the steamy bathroom, similarly clad in just a towel. He paused upon exiting, grabbing a spare towel and rubbing vigorously at his dark hair. 

Dean swallowed hard, watching the muscles in Cas’ chest and stomach jump and dance with the movement, even as torturous water drops rolled down his toned chest.

A cleared throat caused him to jump, and his head whipped around to find Jimmy watching him with a curious smirk. Dean immediately dropped his gaze, standing abruptly and flushing hard. He pushed past Cas, his shoulder grazing Cas’ chest and he slammed the door to hide his aroused shiver at just that barest contact. 

He stood there, back against cool wood and panting, when the first moan pierced through the door. 

“Oh god, Jimmy…” 

Arousal raced through Dean at the sound of Cas’ voice and already half hard from the pretty picture the nearly naked twins had made, Dean was now painfully so. Another deep groan and, panicked, Dean pushed himself away from the door, stripping as fast as he could, and throwing himself into surprisingly scalding water in an attempt to drown out the deliciously obscene noises coming from beyond the door. 

It didn’t work. 

Despite the barrier of the door and the hard, noisy spray of the water, Dean still heard with alarming clarity the moans and whimpers and flesh slapping sounds the twins produced, and God, it was the most turned on Dean’s ever been in his life. He fought with himself for a long moment, trying to convince himself that he was mistaken, that what he was doing was wrong. But a gasped whimper from beyond the door had Dean gripping himself with shaking fingers. 

There was no teasing. Dean’s hand was a tight fist that he thrust himself into imagining it was Jimmy bent over, ass gaping and face pressed desperately into the mattress as he made those sounds just for him. Cas would be behind him, toying, teasing, rubbing the thick head of his cock over Dean’s hole…

Dean came over his fingers with a soft, muffled cry, face buried in his forearm that he had braced against the cold shower wall. Shame immediately flooded him like it always did, and his ears roared. 

The twins weren’t his. They couldn’t possibly know how much he’d heard through the wall. He’d just perved on his two best friends. 

He scrubbed himself roughly, despite the sting of his slight sunburn, toweling himself off with as little care. It was no worse than he deserved. He dressed quickly, pausing to listen to make sure the coast was clear. Hearing nothing, he pushed open the door, desperate to get out of this suffocating cabin and drink himself stupid. 

What he saw froze him to the spot. It was like his fantasy come to life, but reversed. Jimmy pressed Cas’ face into the mattress. Jimmy slid his flushed cock torturously slow into Cas’ perfect, greedy ass. Jimmy grunted in response to Cas clenching and biting a pillow to muffle his cries at a particularly hard thrust.

Dean fled. 

The door might have slammed after him, he didn’t know. He felt jittery, every passing guest making him jump. Dean shouldered into an oblivious woman who was taking up more than her half of the hallway. He might have apologized. He felt panicked and disgust at himself welling deep in his chest and he couldn’t hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears. He was not supposed to see that. He was not supposed to imagine his twins like that. No! Not his. Not his, damn it. He’d broken their trust and their faith in him. He couldn’t run far enough to ease the guilt and flaring desire he still felt. 

So Dean stopped. He stopped at the first bar he came to and waved down the waiter, thoroughly dedicated to drinking himself stupid.


	3. Confessions of a Sort

Dean wasn’t sure how he made it back to the cabin. At least, he was pretty sure he’d made it back. Bright light seared through his eyelids, and he groaned, throwing an arm over his face. 

God, his mouth felt like he licked the inside of a rusty trash can. 

He laid there for a while, one foot planted firmly on the floor, and tried to focus on anything other than the pounding of his head. Luckily, the cabin was blissfully silent. It took him long moments to realize the cabin was too silent. 

He blinked open one bleary eye and checked the room. The twins were nowhere to be seen in the cramped space. Head falling back against the arm of the couch, Dean groaned. A strange swirl of relief and disappointment slithered through his chest. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing them after last night, yet it was all he wanted to do. He wondered where they might have gotten off to, what he might have said to them last night in his drunken state.

With a deep, fortifying breath, Dean sat up. His head swam violently a moment before the world righted itself. A shower helped. Walking out into the room for his forgotten clothes, Dean was surprised the twins hadn’t yet made an appearance. Worry clawed at him, but he pushed it away. Plopping down to tug on some sneakers, Dean just happened to glance at the side table and noticed a neatly folded note with his name scribbled on it in Cas’ messy scrawl. 

_Shopping at port. Don’t know when we’ll be back. - Cas_

Port? Weren’t they just at a port? Dean glanced at the itinerary listed on the TV. Huh. Apparently, it was their last port, St. Maarten, and the twins hadn’t woken him. Worry bloomed into apprehension sitting heavy in his gut. Without a hope of finding the twins off ship, and unwilling to pay international charges to text, Dean resigned himself to exploring the nearly empty ship. Alone. Again. 

So he wandered, thoroughly meandering through each deck he was able to access, finding the theater, spa, a rockwall, even an ice rink. At one point, he thought he caught a glimpse of the twins, and a definite sighting of a scowling Gabriel. It did nothing to calm his fears, and instead his apprehension bred anxiety, rolling like something alive, worse than his worst hangover. Fuck. He must have said _something_ to the twins last night.

He decided on the coward’s route. 

Ducking away, Dean ventured to his preferred bar, ordering a shot and a beer for good measure. For nearly an hour his hiding place remained secure. Glancing at the clock, Dean realized he managed to miss another awkward, vaguely hostile dinner with the Novak clan. He had just ordered another shot to celebrate when a heavy body dropped into the chair next to him. 

Chancing a glance, Dean did a double take as he locked eyes with a glowering Gabriel.

Grinning cockily, Dean saluted him with his shot before tossing it back.

“And what, pray tell, can I do for you, Gabe?”

Gabriel’s glower turned suspicious. “And what have you been doing today?”

Dean snorted into his beer. “Hiding.”

Confusion washed briefly over Gabriel’s face and he made an exaggerated motion of looking all around them. “And where are my brothers?”

Finishing off his beer, Dean signaled to the bartender for another. He turned to Gabriel. “Well, you’re going to have to be more specific. Though…” He leaned in conspiratorially, smirking at Gabriel. “Pretty sure it was Luc and Michael I saw in the spa earlier having the sticks removed from their asses.”

Gabriel barked out a surprised laugh, grinning at Dean, assessing him. “You’re drunk.”

Dean nodded his thanks at the bartender, before tipping his new beer at Gabriel. “I am drunk,” he agreed, and took another swallow.

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he leaned forward eagerly. “So, Dean,” he began, waving down the bartender and requesting a round of beers. “How are the twins?”

Dean sniffed, staring down at his beer. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Gabriel nodded, taking a long swallow. “Right. I noticed you were absent today when they left to go shopping. I had wondered though if it was _your_ choice.”

Working the label on his beer with a thumbnail, Dean shrugged. 

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. “What did you do? Mix them up?” Gabriel smirked at Dean’s scowl. “Or did they get jealous? I mean, it’s gotta be exhausting for one man to keep them both satisfied.”

Dean scowled harder as Gabriel watched him intently. With a shake of the head, Dean tipped his beer back, draining the bottle. They both signaled the bartender. 

Gabriel’s eyes took on a decidedly wicked gleam. “How ‘bout it, Dean-o? My brothers both wear you out?”

He grinned manically when Dean turned on him, growling. “I don’t fucking know, Gabe. I’d actually have to be with either of them to find that out.”

Gabriel’s face fell. “Wait. What?”

Dean chugged at the freshly delivered beer, sputtering a bit, and waving a menacing finger at Gabriel. “You know what’s the absolute worst? I don’t think they even care. Just so long as I’m there to keep any suspicions at bay, that’s all that really matters isn’t it?” He turned to Gabriel, his eyes bleary and sad. “You ever wanted something you knew you couldn’t have?” He turned away, cutting off any response from Gabriel. “Nevermind,” Dean slurred. “Of course _you_ haven’t. Not you. Not a fucking _Novak_. You all have money and the balls to get whatever you want.”

Gabriel stared wide eyed and confused as Dean fell quiet. Finally, he turned unfocused eyes on Gabriel. “What about me, huh? Why can’t I have what I want, Gabe?”

Gabriel coughed, obviously uncomfortable with the maudlin turn in the conversation. He swigged at his beer, distractedly. “What, ah… What exactly is it you think you want there, Dean?”

Dean stared at him incredulously for a long moment before snorting. “Your brothers, for one,” Dean said, agitatedly signalling for another drink. The bartender eyed Dean a moment before flicking a glance at Gabriel who shook his head subtly. Nodding, the bartender plunked down a glass of water in front of Dean who didn’t seem to notice the difference.

Dean sighed. “God, they’re beautiful. And smart. Why, Gabe?” he asked, turning a piercing gaze on Gabriel. “Why can’t they be interested in me, too?”

Gabriel blinked hard, shaking his head. He opened his mouth, paused, and turned to stare at Dean. “The fuck, man? I thought you were dating Cassie?”

Dean dropped his head to his hands with a moan. “Yeah, sure,” he ground out. “That’s what you’re all supposed to think. I mean, I agreed.” Dean glanced up, gutted. “I told them I’d play the boyfriend part because how else was I supposed to be with them? God, I’m pathetic. But they’re both so good.” His hazy gaze cleared and he pierced Gabriel with forlorn green eyes. “I love them. I mean it.” He dropped his gaze. “Why the fuck else would I agree to this awful setup? It hurts so much sometimes, you know?” He snorted, shaking his head. “Sammy was right. I am a fucking masochist.”

Gabriel stared, mouth hanging open. “Wha- Dean. Dude.” He grabbed Dean’s shoulder, shaking him slightly until Dean shrugged him off. “What the actual fuck, man? What do you even mean? Why would you need to play boyfriend for the twins? I mean, wouldn’t having a girlfriend be better?” he muttered under his breath. 

Dean looked at him as if he were dumb. “You guys already suspected the twins were gay. The only person even slightly surprised was your mother. Besides, I was as good a cover as any so your fucking perfect judgemental family wouldn’t find out they’ve been fucking each other stupid since freshman year.”

Gabriel gasped as if Dean had hit him. “Are- Wha-” He shook his head as if to clear it. “Y-you can’t be fucking serious?”

Dean sneered. “Course I’m fucking serious. I even caught Jimmy giving Cas a pounding yesterday. I…” Dean swallowed hard. “I shouldn’t have watched.”

Dean failed to notice Gabriel turning an off shade of green. He leaned back, contemplating the bar.

“I shouldn’t have, but it was so hot,” he whined. “But ‘m not allowed. I’m not. They’re in love with each other and I’m just the chump standing in. So I ran away before they saw me.” Dean froze, eyes wide with sudden fear. “Do you think they saw me? Do you think that’s why they’ve been avoiding me?”

Gabriel looked in pain. “I- I don’t know, Dean.” He pushed the water closer to Dean’s hand and he nearly knocked it over in his attempt to pick it up. “Do…” Gabriel swallowed. “Do you want me to talk to Cassie for you?”

Shock quickly morphed into suspicion. Dean eyed Gabriel. “Why would you do that?”

Gabriel pursed his lips, eyes suddenly furious. “Because I don’t think my brothers are treating you very fairly.”

Leaning away from Gabriel’s ire, Dean looked defeated. “I’s alright.” 

“No,” Gabriel insisted hotly. “It’s really not.”

There was a burning behind Dean’s eyes and he shrugged, looking away. He shook his head. “Guys like me... We don’t get the good stuff, ya know?” He looked at Gabe so earnestly. “I’s probably for the best they aren’t interested in someone like me.”

Gabriel scowled and crossed his arms defiantly. “But what if they were?”

Dean studied the bartop for a long moment, dragging his fingers through some condensation, a soft smile gentling his features. “That would be pretty awesome,” he admitted. He huffed a wistful sigh. “Do you think?” He asked, voice a whisper, insecurity and hope warring in his tone. “Maybe?”

Gabriel grimaced. “I had thought so, Dean-o, but now I’m not so sure.”

Dean’s face fell and he nodded dejectedly. Gabriel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He leaned down, whispering conspiratorially with Dean.

“Maybe I can talk some sense into them for you?” Gabriel offered. Dean’s glance was hopeful, but Gabriel waggled a finger at him. “But only if you promise me you’ll go to bed?” He clapped Dean once on the back, already urging the drunk man off his stool. 

Dean scowled but allowed Gabriel to lead him slowly and unsteadily back to his room, helping him through the door and guiding him toward the couch.

The twins were nowhere in sight.


	4. Consequences and Confessions

Dean jarred awake. For the second day in a row his head pounded, mouth dry and fuzzy and tasting like the bottom of a shoe dipped in ass. Crud crusted the corners of his eyes, caking them closed and blurring his vision when he finally blinked. 

Dean startled with a yell. Two furious faces glared down at him, and Dean recoiled, groaning as his head swam. Correction: only Jimmy seemed furious. Cas just looked disappointed and Dean didn’t have the wherewithal to know which was worse.

“Morning,” he croaked through dry, cracked lips. God his head hurt. Pressing the heel of his hand into the painful throb of his left eye, he squinted blearily through his right. Dean swallowed, peeling his tongue off the roof of his mouth. He pushed himself up to sitting, bile rushing to press against the back of his throat. He swallowed again glancing between Jimmy and Cas. He settled on Jimmy, flushed and scowling.

“The fuck, man?” Dean demanded, feeling his shoulders rise up toward his ears. “What’s up with you?” Ugh. He might have still been a little drunk.

Jimmy actually growled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation and shooting daggers at Cas. He whirled on Dean, his face a mask of sneering condescension. 

“What’s up?” Jimmy asked, face reddening further though his voice was an icy mockery of calm. “ _What is up?_ Well, I’ll tell you, Dean. _You_ stormed out of here the other day. Then _you_ avoided us. Then _you_ went behind our backs and told Gabriel about Cas and me! Something _you_ swore you’d never tell!” Jimmy practically vibrated with rage causing Dean to curl in on himself in horror.

Cas reached forward and squeezed Jimmy’s bicep. He frowned down at Dean, sad and morose. “How could you, Dean? What were you thinking?”

Mouth working, eyes wide, Dean’s gaze flicked between Jimmy and Cas. “I- I wouldn’t. I don’t…”

Cas’ frown deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Dean, Gabe practically accosted me last night. He said you told him that Jimmy and I are together.”

Dean scowled hard, squinting against the piercingly bright rays of sun cutting through the balcony doors. He shook his head, immediately regretting the action. He swallowed down more bile. “I didn’t talk to Gabe.” Hazy memories flashed through his mind but Dean ignored them, pressing them away.

Suddenly, Jimmy was in his face, breath hot, eyes wide. “Bullshit! Jesus fucking Christ, Dean. If you’ve had such a problem with me and Cassie, why the fuck did you ever agree to cover for us?”

Arm raised to brace against Jimmy’s verbal assault, Dean couldn’t stop the furious shake of his head. “I didn’t. I don’t. Jesus, Jimmy. I don’t have a problem with you guys, okay? Cas?” He glanced to Cas for support, his chest welling with sorrow when the other man looked away. His eyes burned as he looked back at Jimmy plaintively. “Jimmy. Whatever Gabe may have said, he’s lying. I didn’t talk to him.”

Dean flinched when Jimmy slammed a hand down on the couch beside him. “Bull-fucking-shit! He knew how long we’ve been together for fucks sake! He wouldn’t have known that unless _someone_ told him. And the only three people who know are in this room. _I_ certainly didn’t tell him. _Cas_ didn’t tell him. That leaves the only person who is apparently appalled by what we do even though he _swears_ he isn’t,” Jimmy mocked, fuming. Dean felt a harsh flush stain his cheeks.

“Fuck you, Jimmy!” He yelled, pushing up and away to stand. He braced himself against the bathroom door as the room swayed. “I said I don’t have a problem with it! And I didn’t talk to Gabe!”

Finally moving from his spot, Cas stepped between his brother and Dean. “Dean.” He pressed his hand to Dean’s chest, pushing slightly. His mouth is a tight line. “You went to the bar last night.”

It wasn’t a question but Dean nodded. “Yeah. After-”

Cas shushed him with a harsh sound. “You went to the bar last night, Dean. And Gabe said he saw you there.”

Glaring, Dean shook his head vehemently no matter how much his guts swam. “No. He… I don’t…” Slowly rising horror started to mix icy cold with the dangerous roiling of his stomach. 

“You don’t remember, do you?” Cas asked slowly, almost succeeding in hiding the disdain in his voice.

Dean stared, eyes wide.

Cas’ lips ticked down in a bitter frown. He slid his tongue along his teeth, his jaw set. “Exactly how much did you have to drink last night, Dean?”

“I- I don’t…” Dean groaned. If his headache was anything to go by, more than a lot.

Cas nodded, eyes hard. “So it’s _possible_ that you got blackout drunk last night?”

Dean floundered. “I mean… Yeah?”

“Which means it’s possible you told Gabe everything and you don’t even remember?” Cas sneered, turning away from Dean without even waiting for a response.

Jimmy pushed past Cas, his face apocalyptic as he pressed in close to Dean. “What the actual fuck, man?! Getting blackout drunk? That’s even worse!” 

Dean turned his head away, closing his eyes against Jimmy’s onslaught. He held his hands up defensively, ready to push Jimmy away if things got physical. God, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Jimmy continued, gesturing wildly. “You couldn’t handle what you saw! You were so disgusted by it, you had to get so shit faced that you blacked out and then tattled on us to fucking Gabriel?!”

Tears stung Dean’s eyes. “I… what?”

“It’s not that fucking hard to figure out, Winchester. You stormed out of here after catching me with Cassie.”

Dean’s face blazed. Guilt wormed through him and his knees wobbled. “I’m sorry,” he confessed breathlessly. “I didn’t mean…”

Jimmy’s nose was nearly pressed against Dean’s cheek in his rage. He’d never seen blue eyes that hard. “Didn’t mean what? To tell Gabe? To judge us? To humiliate us? To be disgusted? What, Winchester? Tell us. What _didn’t_ you mean?”

That caught Dean’s attention. He turned to look at Jimmy confused. “I wasn’t disgusted by you?” Dean cursed the question in his voice.

Jimmy glared incredulously before throwing his hands up in disgust. He turned, growling, and Dean’s eye darted to a frowning Cas.

“Then why did you storm out?” Cas asked, his head tilted to the side in his confusion. “Why did you tell Gabe?”

Dean sighed, dragging his hands through his hair. “Alright, look. I don’t know what the fuck I may have said to Gabe but I swear I wasn’t disgusted with you two.”

“Bullshit!” Jimmy yelled. Cas tried to wave him quiet.

“I wasn’t!” Dean snarled.

Jimmy stormed toward Dean again, only stopped by Cas shoving himself between the two. “Then why did you storm out?!”

Dean flushed, his gaze dropping to the floor in shame. “I… we… fuck.” Dean groaned. “Can’t you guys just believe me? I swear I wasn’t disgusted. At least, not with you,” he muttered.

Jimmy grumbled and swore under his breath, shooting Dean scathing looks. “Then what, Dean?”

Fidgeting, Dean broke, growling as he tugged roughly at his hair. “I was turned on, okay! Jesus Christ…”

Jimmy stopped short, his face blanking into confusion. “What?”

“Ugh,” Dean turned abruptly, pacing the length of the small cabin. “I was… Fuck!” He spun on his heel and glared at the twins who both wore matching expressions of shock and disbelief. Dean growled. “I was fucking _turned on_ ,” he sneered, tone mocking and abrasive. “Is that what you want to hear? That you two going at it was so hot I jacked off to you both in the fucking shower? To just the _sounds_ of it? And then! Then I come out of the bathroom, thinking it was safe only to catch you plowing Cas for all you’re worth? Jesus fuck, Jimmy! Yeah, I was disgusted, okay? At _me_. I was disgusted with myself for perving on my two best friends _who I’m not allowed to have_. Look, I’m sorry about whatever I might have said to Gabe. I really am. But I can’t do this anymore you guys.” Dean’s chest tightened and his breath came in pants. “I don’t- I can’t _pretend_.”

Jimmy stared, finally struck dumb while Cas sat heavily on the bed. “Oh fuck. Gabe was right.”

Both Dean and Jimmy’s attention snapped to him. “What?”

Cas’ beseeching gaze darted between them before settling on Jimmy. “You didn’t let me finish before you came storming in here. Gabe… He accused us of _using_ Dean. That he wanted more but we were too self-centered to see it.” Dropping his head into his hands, Cas moaned pitifully. “Shit, Dean.” He looked up, blue eyes swimming with guilt and self-recrimination. “I’m so sorry.”

Dean shrugged, dropping his gaze. “Fucking Gabe,” he muttered.

Jimmy looked back and forth furiously between them. “But Dean’s asexual.”

Dean’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at Jimmy in confusion. “I’m… what?”

Jimmy flushed, suddenly looking unsure. “You’re… I mean, it’s okay that you are… Aren’t you?”

Dean just continued to stare. “Why would you think that?”

“You never showed any interest! In anyone!” Jimmy wailed, tossing his hands around and looking to Cas for support. “What were we supposed to think?”

“It’s true, Dean,” Cas said, his voice apologetic. “You only ever dated the once that we can recall.”

Dean glanced incredulously between the two. “Right,” he agreed, his voice slow and measured. “And if you’d ever bothered to ask, I would have told you I identify more as a demisexual.”

“Demi..?” Jimmy glanced to Cas who rolled his eyes.

“No sexual attraction without a strong emotional connection. Honestly, Jimmy.”

Jimmy pulled a face and turned to study Dean. “Alright. Then why haven’t you gone and made some emotional connections?”

Dean groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I have, you absolute jackass.”

“You have?” Jimmy scoffed, leaning in toward Dean with his hands on his hips. “With who? I swear to god, sometimes I think we’re your only friend… Oh. _Oh_.”

Jimmy froze, his eyes darting to Cas as they both stared at one another in dawning horror.

Cas moved first, pushing up off the bed and stepping over to engulf Dean in a tense hug. “We- Oh shit, Dean.” Cas’ voice clogged with emotion. “We _used_ you. You let us use you?” He pulled back, holding Dean at arms length.

Dean’s eyes burned and he could feel his embarrassed flush in his toes. “Well, I mean…”

Cas pulled him back into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Dean,” he whispered into his shoulder. Dean pat his back awkwardly, glancing up when Jimmy cleared his throat. 

Shame-faced, Jimmy grimaced. “Yeah, man. We thought you weren’t interested. In, like, anybody. At all. Otherwise-”

Laughing humorlessly, Dean pulled away from Cas. The back of his eyes burned and his stomach pressed insistently against his throat. “Yeah, otherwise... But seeing how this was the only way I could ever have either of you…” Dean forced a laugh that sounded too much like a sob. “Oh god, I’m pathetic.” He pressed a hand to his stomach, his forehead suddenly clammy. He swallowed hard. “Fuck. I think I’m going to be sick.” 

Lunging for the bathroom, Dean just made it. Cas was there immediately, crowding in after him and rubbing his back in firm, soothing circles. He waited quietly until Dean had finished emptying the limited contents of his stomach and rested his sweaty forehead on the cool edge of the tub.

Jimmy passed him a cloth which he then pressed to the side of Dean’s face, earning a sigh. 

“Dean, what do you mean you could never have us?” Without waiting for an answer, he turned and called over his shoulder. “Jimmy, go to guest services and see if there is something to settle his stomach.”

When he turned back, Dean was glaring. “Just leave me alone, Cas.”

Cas refused, still rubbing circles into Dean’s back. “I mean it, Dean. Where did you ever get the idea we didn’t want you?”

Dean snorted. “Probably the same place you guys decided I was asexual.”

Flushing, Cas opened his mouth to respond when Jimmy returned. Cas turned to his brother. “That didn’t take nearly as long as it should.”

Jimmy fidgeted, handing the pills and a bottle of water to Cas who in turn passed them to Dean. “Yeah. I ran into Gabe. He said he figured Dean probably needed them... He might have also called me a bag of dicks.”

Cas glared unamused at Jimmy who shut his mouth with a snap. Swallowing the pills and the deliciously cool water, Dean groaned and moved to stand. Cas immediately grabbed his arm, his other hand on Dean’s back.

“Can you stand?”

Dean rolled his eyes and heaved himself up. He swayed on his feet, but Cas steadied him and led him slowly toward the king bed that the twins shared. Dragging his feet, Dean pulled back.

“No…”

“Yes,” Cas answered firmly. “You’re going to sleep this off in a real bed and when you feel better we’re going to sort this out.”

“But-”

“Lay down, Dean.”

Jimmy had already pulled back the covers and Cas pressed insistently against him until Dean sunk down onto the bed. Cas climbed in behind him and wrapped Dean up in his strong arms. Sighing, Dean pressed his pale face into the cool pillow.

“Cas-”

“Shush. Sleep, Dean. We’ll watch over you.”

So he did.


	5. Ours

Dean woke to warm, strong arms holding him against a broad chest. Gentle fingers trailed absentmindedly down his arm while soft murmurs drifted above his head.

The twins. His sleep heavy mind couldn’t quite pick out what they were saying, though his name brought a weak surge of wakefulness. The voices stopped when Dean groaned and turned his face into the pillow attempting to bury himself back into his soothing dream.

“Dean?” It was whispered, soft and calm, as the hand that had been stroking him then gripped his left shoulder with a bit more firmness. Dean shook his head, groaning his denial into the pillow.

“Nnngh.”

“Does your head still hurt, Dean? Are you going to be sick?”

Dean shook his head again and pressed his face more firmly into the pillow.

The chest behind him rumbled with a soft chuckle even as hands urged him to roll over onto his back. With a put upon sigh, he complied, blinking open his eyes to stare up into Cas’ face. Cas’ smile was surprisingly tender and he reached up to push hair off of Dean’s forehead. Flushing at the unexpected attention, Dean tried to turn way.

“None of that now, Dean,” Cas said soothingly, even as his hands pinned Dean firmly in place. “Now that you’re feeling better, I’d really like us all to talk about the situation.” Cas paused, eyes narrowing as he assessed Dean.

Dean groaned, reaching up and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing furiously. “So it wasn’t all a bad, bad dream?” 

Cas frowned. “Why would you want it to be a dream?” 

Scoffing, Dean dropped his hands and rolled his eyes. “Really?” he demanded, squinting one incredulous eye at Cas. “I perv on my two best friends and then rat them out to their brother, and now I’m stuck on a boat in the same room as them for another two days. I think-”

“One.” The voice came from Cas’ other side and Jimmy propped his chin on Cas’ shoulder with a grimace, his hand snaking over Cas’ hip.

“What?”

Jimmy scowled. “One more day. We disembark tomorrow.” 

Dean stared at him a long moment before falling back on the bed and groaning. “Still. The point remains the same.”

Cas sighed. “It’s not that bad, Dean.”

“Bullshit.”

“Dean,” Cas reprimanded lightly, but it was more than Dean could stand. He pushed away, swinging his legs off the edge and hunching over to hide his face in his hands.

“No, Cas. You don’t understand how humiliating this all is,” he said, voice pleading. He turned slightly so he spoke over his shoulder, but not enough to make eye contact. That would have been too much. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry about everything. I shouldn’t have…”

A comforting hand squeezed his shoulder but Dean shrugged it off. He didn’t deserve it.

Cas sighed, but dropped his hand. “Shouldn’t have what?”

Dean snorted. “Well, for one, I shouldn’t have agreed to all of this.” He gestured around the cabin. His chest ached with the unfairness of it all and he had to forcefully control his breathing. His cursed his voice for its weakness when he spoke again. “I was selfish and I tried to insert myself into something I had no right to be a part of.”

“Dean-”

He whorled, glaring at the twins with red rimmed eyes. “No, Jimmy. It wasn’t right. I knew you guys were together. I knew it! But I just…” Choked up, Dean hid his gaze in his lap, his fingers twisted together in agitation. “I wanted you both so badly,” he whispered, willing a tear not to fall.

A hand reached cautiously into his lap, grasping his clenching fingers. Cas, though it was Jimmy who spoke. “We wanted you, too.”

Dean glared, anger and resentment rising in him. “Don’t fuck with me, man,” he spat, yanking his hands away from Cas. “Not right now.”

Cas made a pleading sound, but Jimmy scowled back, pushing himself up to sitting. “Why would you possibly think I’m fucking with you? We wanted you, too. We just never thought you were interested.”

Skeptical green eyes darted between Jimmy and Cas.

Cas propped himself up on an elbow and smiled softly. “It’s true, Dean.” 

Dean grimaced even as a small flare of hope curled weakly through his chest, warring with his doubt and anxiety. He sniffed, dropping his gaze to his lap once more. “You never said,” he murmured, his blush flaming down the back of his neck.

Jimmy winced and bit his lip. “Well, see. Cassie wanted to but I-”

Hurt flashed across Dean’s face, quickly covered by understanding. Dean nodded. It was what he expected. “Right.”

“No! Not right!” Cas barred his teeth, glaring hell fire at Jimmy. Turning back to Dean, he smiled apologetically. “Let him finish, Dean, before you jump to a conclusion.”

Jimmy played distractedly with the sheets. “Well, ah…” He cleared his throat and worried his lip. “What I meant was…”

Cas growled. “Spit it out, Jimmy.”

Dean watched as a deep flush spread up Jimmy’s ears and down the collar of his soft, gray t-shirt. He couldn’t recall ever having seen Jimmy so embarrassed. 

Agitatedly bouncing his knees, Jimmy whined. “I thought you were asexual!” The words seemed to burst out of him. “I was convinced you didn’t want anyone and that if we asked you it would just make you uncomfortable and then we’d lose you for good.”

Dean’s confusion quickly turned scathing. “You know asexuals still have relationships, right?”

“We did though! You’re Cassie’s boyfriend!”

Dean stared in dismay. A headache twinged sharply just above his eyebrow and closed his eyes, rubbing at it with a disgusted groan. “Fake, you fucking asshole. I was his _fake_ boyfriend.”

Jimmy adamantly shook his head. “Didn’t feel fake for us. And, honestly Dean. You never acted like it was fake for you either.”

“Because I didn’t fucking want it to be,” Dean muttered with a frown. 

Cas nodded, and again grasped Dean’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the palm causing a shiver of desire to course down Dean’s spine. Still resentful, he tried to quash the sensation but didn’t pull his hand away this time, too desperate for contact.

“We didn’t want it to be either.” Cas’ breath ghosted over Dean’s twitching fingers. He kissed the tip of Dean’s index finger, tongue darting out in a kitten lick. “We like to pretend, Dean. That you’re with us.” He sucked a kiss onto the tip of Dean’s middle finger and Dean had to fight back a moan. “You have no idea how hot it makes Jimmy when I whisper all the things we want to do to you.” He sucked Dean’s ring finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue and pressing a firm swipe up the digit. Dean flushed hotly, cock hard and aching in his sleep pants. His breath caught in his throat and he coughed to clear it.

“Wh-what sort of things?” It came out as a breathy whisper and Dean felt more than saw Cas smirk around the finger in his mouth. He startled when Cas suddenly sat up. He pushed away a panting Jimmy whom Dean had failed to notice in his distraction, and scooted himself up against the headboard. Dean squeaked when strong hands grasped under his arms and hauled him up, turning him to settle into the v of Cas’ legs. A thick line of hard flesh pressed into his back and Dean gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed back into Cas. Dipping his head, Cas dragged his nose along the column of Dean’s neck before mouthing the shell of his ear.

“I meant for you to catch us yesterday,” Cas whispered, lathing his wet tongue behind Dean’s ear and sucking a kiss there. Dean mewled and writhed, his cock throbbing painfully. Gentle hands traced soft lines up the side of his ribs and down his arms, before reaching to grip his thighs, urging. With a moan, Dean allowed his legs to be pulled open. Oh, god, he was so desperate to be touched. Fingers danced up his inner thighs and Cas’ lips pressed once more just behind his ear.

“It took me ages to convince Jimmy. He’s so shy in front of you.” The fingers pressed harder into his thighs and Dean realized he was shaking. “Look at him, Dean,” Cas breathed. “Look at how flushed he is just watching you.”

With Herculean effort, Dean managed to crack open his eyes to see a panting Jimmy staring ravenously at him from the foot of the bed. Dean blinked, not remembering him moving but was quickly distracted as a finger trailed feather-light over his still covered cock. Both Dean and Jimmy moaned, and Dean watched in fascination as Jimmy pressed the heel of his hand against his own stiff arousal. Dean whimpered.

Cas’s hand continued it’s upward trek, teasing the exposed sliver of skin at Dean’s belly before dragging Dean’s shirt up in a smooth glide. He held it there at Dean’s collarbone, revealing Dean’s panting chest for Jimmy’s hungry perusal. A bite to his shoulder caused Dean to gasp and ache, and Jimmy whined.

“I had so hoped, Dean. Hoped that you wanted us, too. Hoped to show you...” Behind him, Dean felt Cas freeze, the teasing quest of his fingers stilled and Cas suddenly breathed hard. His hold around Dean’s shoulder grew imperceptibly stronger. “Shit, Dean,” he said plaintively, his formerly strong, commanding tone suddenly clouded with insecurity. “You do want us, right? I’m- we’re- I’m not forcing you, am I? Shitshitshit, I didn’t even ask if you wanted this.”

He began to pull away from Dean, distressed, but Dean reached up, grasping his hand tightly in his. Leaning to the side, he twisted his head so he could glance up into Cas’ panic-stricken face. He offered a shy smile before leaning up to kiss Cas’ chin. “I want this, you moron.”

Cas’ eyes flicked to Jimmy and then back to Dean. “Yeah, but, I mean, both of us? You’ve never-”

“Yes,” Dean stated firmly. 

Cas huffed, obviously still unsure. “Dean-”

Jimmy groaned. “Jesus, Cassie, he said yes.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ wrist, hard. “Yes, Cas.” He turned, fixing Jimmy with heated eyes. “Yes, Jimmy. I very fucking much want both of you to fuck me fucking stupid. Unless…” Uncertainly welled heavy and cold in his guts and Dean squirmed, eyes darting down in apprehension. “I mean, unless _you_ don’t want-” 

“Fuck, you two!” Jimmy growled, stalking up the bed in a determined crawl. He wrenched Dean’s face to him, his eyes flashing a conflicted mixture of annoyance and arousal and Dean flinched as he hovered over him. Jimmy stilled, flashing Dean a sheepish smile.

“Sorry,” he muttered before tracing a line down Dean’s cheek. He waited until Dean met his gaze then smirked roguishly. “May I kiss you now, Dean?”

Eyes wide, Dean gave the slightest nod. Jimmy’s smirk morphed into a grin and he leaned in only to be held off by Cas who was still cradling Dean from behind. Jimmy started, shooting a bitter glare at Cas who just shook his head.

“Words, Dean. You need to tell us.” 

Dean scowled. “Yes,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “Jesus fuck, dude.” 

And then lips were pressed against his, warm and firm and any ire welling in Dean at Cas’ overbearing nature quickly melted away. He kissed Jimmy back, molding his lips to his and darting a tongue out that Jimmy quickly sucked into his mouth with a moan. Dean whined when he pulled away, only to moan enthusiastically when Jimmy instead latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking. 

“I thought you said he was shy?” Dean sighed, eyes fluttering closed as Jimmy continued his exploration. A hand, Cas’, slithered up and tweaked one of Dean’s nipples, and he gasped.

“After you ran away,” Cas murmured. Dean flushed with shame even as Jimmy whined and licked a stripe over Dean’s other nipple. He sucked hard causing Dean to keen and Cas ran a soothing hand through Jimmy’s mussed hair. “Jimmy was hurt. He was convinced that you hated us.”

Dean thrashed his head side to side in adamant denial. “No.”

“Shh, shh.” Cas rubbed his arms while Jimmy’s mouth returned to Dean’s pressing reassuring kisses. “I know, baby. I know. It’s okay.” Dean’s eyes welled and Jimmy pressed soothing kisses to each. “Please, Dean. I’m sorry for thinking that about you. I’m sorry. Do you forgive me? Please?” 

Dean nodded, hands reaching out to fist in Jimmy’s shirt and pulling his weight down more firmly. His kissed sloppy and desperate, moaning into Jimmy’s mouth. Jimmy pulled away with a shudder and pressed his forehead to Dean’s, his thumbs grazing over Dean’s nipples as another set of fingers dipped just below the waist of his pants. Dean desperately canted his hips seeking more contact. “Oh, god. Cas. Jimmy. Please.”

Jimmy smirked while Cas’ breath was hot on his ear. His fingers continued rubbing small circles low on his belly. “Please what, Dean? Touch you?”

“Yes,” he gasped, nodding. 

Dipping his head, Jimmy went back to work licking and sucking Dean’s neck as Cas’ fingers slipped into his light curls and tugged gently. Dean whimpered in frustration. He could feel Cas smirking against his ear. Bastard.

Deep and needy, Cas’ voice played havoc on Dean’s mind. He shivered at the gravel drag against his ear like a physical thing and he was fairly certain Cas knew it, too.

“Oh, did you want more?” he said, his voice a mask of innocence that Dean didn’t buy for one minute. Cas’ voice pitched low as he growled into Dean’s ear and he gripped Dean’s hips roughly. “Should we claim you, Dean? Make you ours? Would you like that? Want to be ours for real?

Dean cried out, nodding frantically. 

Cas kissed behind his ear and wrapped one arm possessively around his shoulders, pressing him tightly against that firm chest. His other hand pushed at Dean’s sleep pants without much success. And then Dean felt more hands, gripping at the waist but pausing, not moving. His eyes fluttered open to stare into Jimmy’s. He looked eager, so eager, but apprehensive, too.

Jimmy licked his lips. “Say yes?” His voice was rough and wrecked, causing Dean’s cock to twitch excitedly. 

Dean stared at him, panting, before slowly lifting his hips. Jimmy grinned, yanking excitedly at Dean’s pants and freeing his purpling cock to slap at his stomach. Cas also reached down, pulling Dean’s shirt off in one quick, fluid motion, before quickly divesting himself of his own shirt. Cas pulled a shivering Dean back up tight against his chest. Dean signed, delighted at the contact.

Jimmy groaned. “You’re so fucking hot, Dean,” he said, big hands running soothingly up and down Dean’s tense thighs. His hot breath ghosted over Dean’s straining flesh and Dean couldn’t help but thrust awkwardly - causing his cock to bob obscenely. Jimmy swallowed hard, eyes watching hungrily. He suddenly leaned forward, hands braced on Dean’s thighs, breath enveloping Dean’s cock but not fucking touching. Dean sobbed in frustration. 

“Jim-Jimmy,” he whined, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Can I, Dean?” Jimmy’s voice shook and he trailed his nose teasingly up Dean’s length. He inhaled deeply and they both groaned. Lips brushed teasingly as Jimmy whispered. “Tell me, Dean. Tell me I can have you?” He pressed a soft, dry kiss just below the head.

“Yes!” Dean cried, thrusting his hips futily when Cas’ hands snapped down to hold him still, grinding his own erection into Dean’s ass. Dean’s frustrated sob choked into a high keen when Jimmy slurped the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently and tonguing the slit.

“Fuck, shit, fuck!” Dean thrashed at the sensation, overwhelmed. Cas held him tight, ankles hooking around Dean’s knees to pull him wide. He licked and sucked, nibbling at Dean’s neck as he watched Jimmy’s head bob.

Cas groaned. “Oh god, Dean. So many fantasies. We’ve had so many fantasies of having you between us. Yeah, Jimmy, just like that.” 

Jimmy slurped obscenely, dropping down to take Dean to the root. Dean tossed his head back violently against Cas’ shoulder, eyes wide as his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. 

Grasping Jimmy’s hair, Cas tugged him up and away from a panting Dean. “Enough for now, I think. Don’t want this to be over too soon.”

Dean whined low and pathetic. Leaning back, Jimmy quickly divested himself of his shirt before diving back in to work his tongue up Dean’s torso. 

Cas threaded his fingers into Dean’s hair, yanking back roughly and sucking a harsh mark where his neck and shoulder met. 

“How about it, Dean? Which would you prefer? You want to pound away at one of us?” Dean whimpered and writhed, gasping when Jimmy bit hard at a flush nipple. Cas smirked against his jaw. “Or,” he asked, voice like pure sex, “do you want to be split open on Jimmy’s fat cock?” Dean and Jimmy groaned, both nodding frantically. Cas hummed, teeth worrying Dean’s pulse point. “Have you ever done that, Dean?” Cas pressed himself more firmly against Dean’s backside. “Ever had anything up your gorgeous ass?”

Dean nodded, flushing so hard he thought he was on fire. “F-fingers. I’ve- ungh. I’ve used my fingers before.”

“Yeah? What else, Dean?”

Dean blushed impossibly darker. “A- ah.. a dildo.”

Cas groaned, his fingers sliding down until they wrapped around Dean’s weeping cock. He gave him a quick, tight squeeze. Dean bowed. 

“What do you think about? When you fuck yourself on that dildo? Were you rough and hard or did you take your time?” Cas squeezed him again and Dean sobbed. Gentling his fingers, Cas teased the head of Dean’s cock with feather-light touches, grazing his ear with teeth. Cas reached down and pressed Jimmy’s head to Dean’s dusky nipple, causing him to bite. Dean mewled. 

“Did you think about Jimmy, Dean? Did you pretend it was Jimmy fucking your sloppy hole?” 

A slick finger suddenly prodded at his tight ring, and Dean bucked, unsure when Jimmy had gotten the lube. The finger circled and pressed, barely breaching him.

“Tell him, Dean,” Jimmy taunted, smirking as his finger made miniscule thrusts against his rim.

Dean cracked, crying out. “Yes! Jimmy! Cas! I pretend it’s you! Please. Oh god, Jimmy! Fuck me! Please, fuck me. Want it, want you so bad it hurts. Want it. Please.” 

“How did you imagine us Dean? Tell us.”

Dean keened as Jimmy’s thick finger slid in slick and smooth, rubbing insistently at his inner walls. 

“B-both. Ah! W-want you both. One. Wanted one in my mouth while the other- Fuck! Jimmy!” Dean managed to gasp out when Jimmy wasted no time adding in a second finger. It burned and he ground himself into the sensation. 

Jimmy chuckled and Cas grinned. 

Tapping his hip, Cas indicated that Dean should roll over onto his hands and knees. He slipped out from underneath Dean to yank open his pants, pulling out his hard cock and giving it a few languid strokes while watching Dean closely. 

Dean stared like a man drowning, his eyes fixated on the flushed cock before him. He gasped and grunted in surprise when Jimmy resumed his work behind him, spearing two fingers into Dean’s tight hole and rubbing aggressively at his prostate. The stimulation was overwhelming. Dean squeezed his eyes tight, dropping his head as sensation coiled and snapped through his limbs, radiating in his palms. Cas grabbed his hair and lifted his head, forcing Dean to look at him. His eyes were dark and glazed with lust as he slapped his cock lightly against Dean’s parted lips. Dean stuck out his tongue, offering, and Cas groaned. The grip in his hair tightened.

“Ask me for it. Beg.” He released Dean’s hair to slide his hand down and cup his jaw tenderly, thumb dragging over Dean’s full, pink lips. A whine forced its way out of Cas’ chest. “I’ve waited so long to hear you beg for my cock, Dean,” he whispered, his thumb pulling at Dean’s lip, shining the tip with saliva.

Dean’s eyes fluttered. “Cas…” He sounded completely wrecked. Cas groaned and Jimmy chose that moment to add a third finger. It felt so fucking good, Dean nearly cried. His wet, green eyes flickered up to Cas, watching him through his lashes. Dean licked his lips and Cas nodded.

“Want your cock, Cas.” He grunted, his stomach clenching as Jimmy fingered him hard. “Oh god, please, please let me taste it.” Straining forward against the hand under his chin, he mouthed at the tip, sneaking a tongue out to probe the slit. He hummed, his eyes darting up to flutter coyly. “So good, Cas. Please. Tell me I can have it. Tell me I get to make you come.” Dean pressed forward again, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along the shaft before dragging his lips back to suck in the tip.

Cas panted hard as his hips made aborted little thrusts. Grabbing Dean’s hair roughly, he yanked him off with an obscene pop to stare into arousal blown pupils. Leaning forward, Cas licked into Dean’s mouth, groaning at the salty flavor he found there. He used his free hand to smear the head of his cock across Dean’s lips, eyes widening as they glistened with precome. 

“Suck my cock, Dean.” 

Nodding eagerly, Dean moaned and sucked Cas back into his mouth as deep as he could. 

“Jesus, you two are hot,” Jimmy said from behind, removing his lube slick fingers with a squelching sound. Whimpering, Dean wiggled his hips in invitation, arching his back prettily like he’d seen men do in porno’s. The rustling of clothes was just barely heard over his own slurping and Dean jolted hard when Jimmy’s cock pressed insistently at his puffy hole. 

Hands immediately soothed him, stroking down his back and sides. Voices reassured, murmuring praise and endearments as Dean slowly regained his rhythm.

“So beautiful, Dean. So good for us. You look so pretty sucking my cock. Yes, Dean, just like that.”

“So fucking hot. God, I bet your ass is going to be so tight for me, Dean. I can’t wait to watch you take all of me.” 

He preened under the praise, his chest swelling with pride that the twins were so delighted with him. Jimmy rutted against him lightly, pressing more and more insistently against his rim. Dean groaned, growing impatient, and popped off Cas’ cock to glare behind him.

“Damn it, Jimmy. Fuck me, already.” 

Jimmy chuckled, but immediately complied, pressing the bulbous head to Dean’s stretched hole. He pushed forward, breaching the tight muscle. Dean cried out at the delicious sensation and the soothing hands were back, petting and reassuring. Jimmy reached around to give Dean’s neglected cock a few careful tugs as he continued to rock himself deeper into Dean’s hot channel. 

When Jimmy finally, finally bottomed out, Dean was a shaking, shivering mess. He felt stuffed and stretched, and he took a moment to appreciate the sensation of Jimmy’s heavy cock filling him so completely. Then he arched his back, bouncing back shallowly and grinding on Jimmy’s hard flesh. A hand slapped down on his ass before fingers gripped his hips hard.

“Fuck yeah, Dean, that’s so hot.” 

Jimmy’s thrusts started shallow, punching moans out of Dean with each slap of his balls against Dean’s ass. Reaching down, Cas grabbed Dean’s hair, pressing his cock past Dean’s swollen lips. The pace increased and Jimmy slammed into Dean with a demanding rhythm, forcing moans and gagging as Dean rocked down hard on Cas’ cock. Dean reached up, bracing himself against Cas’ hips. He slurped at the head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard before pressing the point of his tongue into Cas’ slit, mimicking the thorough fucking Jimmy was giving him. 

Cas cried out, barely managing to tap Dean’s shoulder in warning before he came hard, rocketing down Dean’s throat in hot spurts. Dean swallowed eagerly even as some dribbled down his chin. 

Cas pulled at Dean, lifting his chest until he was on his knees, Jimmy still pounding away behind him and grunting as he neared his release. Pressing himself against Dean’s chest, Cas licked up his chin and into his mouth chasing his own flavor. He reached out, grabbing Dean’s bobbing cock and jacking him roughly until Dean came over his hand with a yell, Jimmy not far behind. 

Dean collapsed forward, panting into Cas’ neck. He winced as Jimmy pulled out of Dean’s sore hole, come dribbling down his thigh. Falling to the bed, Jimmy tugged a pliant Dean down with him, wrapping around him from behind as Cas scurried off to wash Dean’s come from his hands before returning to bed and encompassing Dean from his other side.

Dean groaned, throwing a heavy arm across Cas’ shoulder and burying his face into his neck. 

Cas shifted, running fingers down his ribs. “Hey, Dean?”

Dean lifted his head tiredly, starting only slightly when Cas pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. He sighed contentedly, resting his forehead against Dean’s. 

“Finally,” he breathed, tugging Dean into a hug.

Dean’s brows knotted in mild confusion. “Finally?” 

Cas hummed in delight, kissing Dean’s nose. “Finally ours.”

Flushing, Dean turned when he felt Jimmy tap his shoulder only to receive a similarly gentle kiss. 

“Ours,” Jimmy agreed, nestling down until his face pressed between Dean’s shoulder blades. 

Dean felt his eyes welling with tears. “I don’t, you guys…”

A finger under his chin guided Dean back to Cas who shushed him quietly. Earnest blue eyes stared at him. “None of that, Dean. We’ve all wanted this for so long.” He kissed the tears from Dean’s eyes. “You are ours now. Do you hear me?” 

Jimmy’s grip around his waist tightened. “Ours,” he repeated firmly. 

The tension drained out of Dean. He felt light, his usual nerves and anxieties quiet for the first time he could remember. 

Theirs. Finally. 

He could accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [emani-writes](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
